Listen to Your Heart
by Sekaya93
Summary: narusasu original character boardum thing...yeah....


I don't own Naruto or Sasuke (damn)

I don't own Naruto or Sasuke (damn)

--

Sekaya and Sekisho were on stage finishing up the song Party for Two by Shania Twain. It was one one there gigs they got at the Shuriken, one of the bars in town. When they finished Sekaya looked out into the crowd seeing Naruto cheering as loud as he can for her as Sasuke, her crush for ever since they were born practically, sits across the room clapping.

Sasuke and Naruto had been going out for a while, which broke Sekaya's heart deeply, but she still supported them. But lately, they had a fight and threatened to break up which would devistate both of them. The last thing Sekaya wanted to see was Sasuke unhappy, so at the last minute she requested a song to sing.

"Sekisho, I have one more I'd like to sing before we're done." She said. Sekisho nodded and got on piano and started playing. She closed her eyes and looked right at Sasuke. He looked right back at her. She started singing.:

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile...

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, Yeah...

You've built a love... but that love falls apart...

A little piece of heaven...turns to dark..."

Sasuke turned to look at her with bewilderness at what she was singing. Naruto looked back at Sasuke swooningly and Sasuke gave Naruto a glare and they both turned away. Sekaya sighed and continued. With a lot more feeling as if pleading Sasuke.

"Listen to your heart...When he's calling for you..."

She said and hand gestured to Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"Listen to your heart...There's nothing else you can do...

I don't know where your going... And I don't know why...

But listen to your heart...Before...you tell him goodbye..."

Sekaya looked at Sasuke who was looking back and forth from Naruto to Sekaya and back. Naruto was looking back at Sasuke. All eyes were on them and all ears were on her lyrics...

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while...

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah...

There's a lot to wait... and nothing its what it seems...

The feeling of belonging... To your dreams!!"

Sekaya sang with feeling as she started to cry lightly onstage while Sasuke and Naruto slowly stepped toward each other.

'I have to do it!' she thought to herself. 'For Sasuke's happiness' a tear streamed down her face as they faced each other.

"Listen to your heart... when he's calling for you...

Listen to your heart...There's nothing else you can do...

I don't know where your going... And I don't know why...

But listen to your heart...Before...you tell him goodbye!!"

Sekaya sang her heart out on that stage. Just singing those words up to the ceiling not believing that she caused what was happening in front of her. It would probably get Sasuke to respect her a little more. Then she looked back at the couple with the spotlight on them. Quiet and unresponsive. She picked it up a little.

"And there are voices that long to be heard...

So much to mention but you can't find the words...

The scent of magic...The beauty that's been...

When love was wilder... Than the Wind!!"

She started up the chorus again. With a lot more feeling than before, and then got a glimpse of the couple of NaruSasu. They were holding hands and dancing to the music.

"But listen to your heart...Before...you tell him goodbye!!

Listen to your heart..."

She sang right to Sasuke as he was leaning into Naruto to start to kiss him.

"I don't know where your goin and I don't know why!

But listen to your heart...Be..fore..."

She looked down at them kissing on the dance floor. Two tears streamed down as she stared at the one she loved kissing the washout of the village. She knew by now she was singing to herself and it was true, she needed to make up her mind on weather she wanted to got after Sasuke or just purely worry about his happiness. The tears dropped to the floor as she sang:

"You tell him goodbye..."

The piano slowed and stopped. The crowd roared in applause. Including the couple with the spot light them. Sasuke looked up with a worried look as he clapped. Sekaya took a bow and turned and walked off stage wiping the tears from her eyes. Sekisho put an arm on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright Sekaya you did the right thing..." Sekaya sobbed onto the brown haired silver eyed singer.

"Yeah then why do I feel so crappy..."

--

Continue?

Let me know!


End file.
